El Gran Orgullo de Fitzwilliam Darcy
by EliMustang
Summary: ¿Por qué Fitzwilliam Darcy sonreía tan arrogantemente frente a un montón de mujeres en el salón de la finca de Netherfield Park?... One-Shot. Capitulo Único.


**-0-**

**-El Gran Orgullo de Fitzwilliam Darcy-**

**Summary: **¿Por qué Fitzwilliam Darcy sonreía tan arrogantemente frente a un montón de mujeres en el salón Netherfield Park?... One-Shot familiar. Capitulo Único.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capitulo Único-**

Desde el elegante salón de la finca de Netherfield Park se podía escuchar un sinfín de risas coquetas y suspiros por parte de una docena de damas, las cuales se encontraban alrededor de uno de los caballeros más ricos del norte del país. Y para Fitzwilliam Darcy no había nada en el mundo que le orgulleciera más.

― Es tan hermoso ―comento una de las jóvenes señoritas, mientras acariciaba la prominente mata de cabello castaña oscura.

― ¡Es todo una belleza! ―expreso la señora Lucas contemplándolo con admiración.

Fitzwilliam rio orgulloso por los halagos recibidos, utilizando esa sonrisa que siempre portaba en sus pocos momentos de galantería; ya que realmente la ocasión lo ameritaba.

― Tiene unos ojos cautivadores ―ahora fue el turno de la señora Long de expresar su halago, provocando que Fitzwilliam sonriera con arrogancia por sus palabras.

Ya que no había otros ojos tan encantadoramente azules como los del pequeño Darcy, y claro estaba, los había heredado de su padre. Y la verdad era que el futuro dueño de Pemberley las traída a todas locas, provocando que su orgullo se inflara hasta los cielos.

Se podía decir que Alexander Darcy era su compañero perfecto para lidiar con las mujeres que venían desde Meryton con el propósito de conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Bingley.

La tierna Emma Bingley tenía dos días de nacida, y portaba toda la belleza y gracia de su madre; sin embargo, era el pequeño Darcy de diez meses de edad él que se llevaba toda la atención de las mujeres de Hertfordshire.

― Si, ha sacado sus ojos señor Darcy ―le aseguro la señorita Parker, contemplando con fascinación los hermosos ojos azules del bebé.

― Oh, pero si huele de maravilla ―expreso otra de las señoritas del salón, mientras pasaba su rostro por encima de la cabecita de Alex.

Fitzwilliam sonrió nuevamente, recordando que era su esposa la que escogía la colonia que llevaba su hijo.

En sí, era Elizabeth la que se ocupaba de todo a lo referente a su hijo, teniendo la mejor parte para él, la cual consistía en recibir todos los halagos por lo lindo y tierno que era el pequeño Darcy.

― A mí me gusta su sonrisa ―comento nuevamente la señora Lucas― es tan encantadora.

Fitzwilliam volvió a sonreír arrogantemente, a punto de admitir otra característica de Alex heredada por su parte. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que la sonrisa de su hijo era la misma que la de su madre.

Y Darcy estaba de acuerdo con la señora Lucas, ya que aquella sonrisa también era lo que más le encantaba de su hijo.

― Es un amor de niño, señor Darcy ―le dijo la señorita Simmons acercándose al bebé– todo un galán para su corta edad.

Fue en ese momento en que Fitzwilliam noto como la mirada del pequeño Alexander se quedaba fija en un punto en particular de la habitación. Específicamente en el cuello de la señorita Simmons, quedándose completamente absorto con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, teniendo la distancia suficiente para estirar su pequeño brazo y tirar del collar de perlas que llevaba puesto la dama en un solo movimiento, rompiéndolo en el acto.

Provocando que las pequeñas esferas blanquecinas cayeran sobre el pecho de la señorita Simmons; y algunas cuantas más chocaran contra el piso, esparciéndose por toda la habitación.

― _Pa_ ―balbuceo alegremente Alex, mientras sostenía un par de perlas en su pequeña mano.

― ¡Oh pero que niño tan maleducado! ―chillo la mujer mientras recogía las gemas de su pecho.

― Discúlpeme señorita, es la primera vez que hace este tipo de cosas ―le explico Fitzwilliam rápidamente, avergonzado por la travesura de su hijo.

― Debe controlar mejor a su hijo, señor Darcy ―volvió a hablar la muchacha, ofendida por lo sucedido. Observando con reproche al bebé antes de continuar― eres un niño malo.

Y ante la voz amenazadora de la señorita Simmons y las miradas de amonestación de las demás mujeres, Alexander empezó a llorar. Provocando que por segunda vez todos se quedaran callados en el salón, mientras observaban perplejos la rabieta del pequeño Darcy.

― Alex, tranquilo ―Fitzwilliam le pidió con voz suave, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo de ayuda; ya que, al ser todas mujeres, alguna de ellas podría controlar el llanto de su hijo― deja de llorar por favor.

― Con su permiso señor Darcy ―le comunico la señora Long instantes después, ya con un pie afuera del salón― creo que es hora de que me marche, es un largo camino hasta Meryton.

― Espere por favor ―le suplico a la dama, mientras miraba como Alexander apretaba sus manitas y las agitaba en el aire; haciendo todo un berrinche en las piernas de su padre, a tal grado que sus mejillas ya se encontraba sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas empezaba a caer de sus ojos azules.

Sin embargo, un minuto después Fitzwillam se encontró solo en el amplio salón de Netherfield, aun con su hijo llorando entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer para calmarlo. Por qué siempre era Elizabeth la que controlaba a Alexander en sus rabietas, y él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tranquilizarlo.

― Hey Alex, ¿quieres que te compre otro poni? ―le pregunto mientras lo alzaba sobre su cabeza, en un claro intento de sosegar a su hijo.

Y aunque sonara extraño, el pequeño Alexander ya contaba con dos ponis a la corta edad de diez meses; y Darcy estaba dispuesto a comprarle uno nuevo si con eso paraba de llorar.

Y como respuesta, Fitzwilliam solo obtuvo otra rabieta por parte de su hijo.

― ¿Me puedes explicar por qué el llanto de Alexander se escucha por toda la finca de los Bingley? ―le cuestiono una voz femenina detrás de él, lo que provoco que diera un ligero salto del susto en su asiento.

Darcy volteo lentamente hacia la entrada del salón, encontrándose con Elizabeth; la cual lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Se había metido en problemas con su esposa y todo por un feo collar de perlas.

― No puedo hacer que pare de llorar ―le explico Fitzwilliam instantes después, aun con el niño llorando entre sus brazos.

― Alex, cariño –el tono de voz de Elizabeth cambio drásticamente cuando le hablo a su hijo, tomándolo de las manos de su esposo para cargarlo― ¿Qué te paso mi bebé?

Fitzwilliam observo la escena frente a él con una pizca de fascinación en su rostro, percatándose de que su esposa serenaba fácilmente a Alexander con solo dedicarle una tenue sonrisa y abrazarlo cariñosamente contra su pecho.

Y era sabido por todos en Pemberley, que el pequeño Darcy prefería los brazos de su madre que los de su padre.

― ¿Se puede saber que paso aquí? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth a su marido luego de unos segundos, cambiando nuevamente su tono de voz a uno más serio.

― Alex le hizo una travesura a la señorita Simmons ―le explico Fitzwilliam, señalando una de las perlas que aún permanecían en el suelo.

― ¿En serio? ―Elizabeth observo con curiosidad las pequeñas esferas, y luego a su hijo; el cual le dedico una sonrisa pícara, dejando entrever sus nuevos dientes delanteros.

― Aunque aquel collar le quedaba fatal a la señorita Simmons ―le comento finalmente Darcy, cruzando ambos brazos― y Alex lo sabía.

― ¿No estarás protegiendo a tu hijo? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth sorprendida por su comentario, recordando como su marido se la pasaba consintiendo al pequeño Alex desde el día de su nacimiento.

― Por supuesto que si ―le aseguro él con una media sonrisa, observando como su esposa se acercaba a él.

― Te escuche decir que le compraras otro poni ―le dijo Elizabeth levantando ambas cejas, entregándole a Alex nuevamente.

― Bueno, dos nunca son suficientes.

― Si sigues así el niño terminara con una docena de caballos para cuando cumpla dos años ―le declaro Elizabeth, dándole un largo beso en los labios a su marido.

― A los niños les gustan los caballos ―le explico Fitzwilliam después de responder al beso de su esposa, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla aún más hacia él― gracias por tu ayuda.

― Sabía que no te podía dejar con Alex cinco minutos sin que ambos se metieran en problemas ―le comento Elizabeth besándolo nuevamente, solo que esta vez una pequeña mano sobre sus mejillas la separo de su marido.

Observaron ambos como Alex los miraba molesto por su falta de atención hacia él.

Y por enésima vez en el día, Fitzwilliam Darcy volvió a sonreír. Porque para él, su mayor orgullo era su pequeño hijo.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!. A todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.

Tuve el día libre en la escuela ya que volvió a empezar a nevar (por tercera vez en la temporada) y aunque me encanta la nieve, prefiero quedarme en casa y tomar un rico chocolate caliente; y fue en ese momento (no me pregunten por qué), que se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena entre Mr. Darcy y su hijo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**

**Última revisión: 21 de diciembre del 2015**


End file.
